


Demons again Jim!

by Magickal_Mama



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier.
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickal_Mama/pseuds/Magickal_Mama
Summary: Hello!This is a little funny drabble I came up with about a month ago and I decided what the heck, let's see if anyone likes it.Based upon a writing prompt I found on Pinterest, and featuring my OC.I do not own Darkiplier nor the Jims.I hope you like it.





	Demons again Jim!

Dark gave Molly-Mae a shocked expression, tilting his head to one side slowly as he gazed upon her from his desk. She stood in the doorway of his office, arms crossed in front of her chest in annoyance.   
"Pet, why is there a demon in your head?" he asked cautiously. 'I am the great and powerful Moloch!' the hellspawn in her noggin replied, doing his best to sound menacing even though his voice was that of an adolescent. "No you're not. Your name is Jeffrey." Molly-Mae sighed, agitated. She met Dark's eyes and began to explain.   
"Look, all I know is I was in bed reading when I heard a commotion downstairs and something about 'it's demons Jim!' and all the sudden this punk-ass is in my head, whining about not wanting to go back to hell. So, long story short, the Twins had a summoning gone wrong and now a teenage demon is taking an indefinite hiatus in my skull." she lamented.   
Chuckling quietly to himself, Dark stood up and made his way towards her. "Come along, Pet. I will fix it," he began, gently grabbing her elbow and leading her out into the hallway. "Now, where are the Jims?"


End file.
